


not the end, and not the start

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, possibly, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: For a 'The 100' prompt: Jonty post mount weather, the rest is up to you ;) (as long as there's some fluff in it!)</p><p>Jasper isn't really talking to Monty after the events in Mount Weather. Here's how that plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the end, and not the start

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to make it fluffy - honestly. It just didn't turn out that way. Sorry.
> 
> Title from '100 Suns' by 30 Seconds To Mars.

Monty was royally and truly fucked.                                                                      

Don’t get him wrong – there was a tiny part of him that believed he did what he had to do in Mount Weather; he saved his people – but the vast majority of his mind is telling him that what he did was _wrong wrong wrong_.

Not only that, but his best friend wasn’t talking to him. That got to him as well – maybe even more than the fact that he helped decimate a population. Jasper Jordan, the only person he saw in all of his memories from beginning to now, was refusing to talk to him. And it was completely valid, too. He’d not only killed three hundred people, he’d killed his best friend’s _girlfriend_ – how fucked up was that?

So, when Monty approached him on the day they returned, the sun still high in the sky but dipper lower, he didn’t blame Jasper for turning away and wiping harshly at his cheeks. He didn’t blame him, when the council put them in the same tent, and he demanded to be moved. He didn’t even blame him when he got up from the fire, the moment Monty sat down.

He was grieving. And while Monty wanted nothing more than to grieve _with_ him – help him through his pain and wait for him on the other side of the tunnel – that wasn’t an allowance Jasper was going to give.

-

A couple of days after they arrived at Camp Jaha, people started noticing that Clarke hadn’t just walked off for some alone time; she’d very literally run away. Bellamy stayed to himself, mostly, and Monty watched on, understanding what they were both going through but unable to do anything about it. He’d killed those people, too, and he couldn’t run – because who would go looking for him if he did? Jasper hated him, and judging by his glares, would be relieved if Monty was gone.

He didn’t leave the camp like Clarke, but he imagined he did when he was sitting alone by the fence, watching  the trees and waiting for the search party to come back empty-handed. And he couldn’t be like Bellamy, corner himself off but still remain strong and give his speeches and demand a spot on the council because he was their leader, and that’s how it should remain. No, Monty’s only option was to sit by himself, get through it by himself, and pretend he was okay.

And everyone believed it.

Well, everyone but Jasper – but Jasper would scoff cruelly and turn away, and while he was the only one Monty wanted to talk to, he also didn’t want to speak with him while he was in that sort of mood.

-

A week after annihilating Mount Weather, Monty decided he wanted to try talking to Jasper again. He was sitting in engineering at the time, tapping his fingers on the table and wondering if he would be better off in the agriculture section, instead of watching Raven and Wick’s strange mathematical foreplay, when Raven turned to him.

“I want to get Jasper to show me his version of gunpowder again,” she informed him. “So, I’m going to go and find him, and leave you ladies to yourselves.” Monty sat up suddenly.

“I can go get him,” he announced. Raven paused and turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

“Are you two talking again?” He scrunched up his nose, glancing away, and heard her sigh. “Monty.”

“I want to try,” he told her. “Please?” Raven glanced over to Wick, before nodding.

“Fine, but I’ll be pissed if he refuses to come in because of you.” Monty nodded quickly, hopping off of his stool to go in search of his best friend (because Jasper was still his best friend, even if they weren’t talking). He found him in the remains of the Ark, sitting with Harper and talking in low voices. Monty didn’t want to interrupt, but he also didn’t want Raven to think he’d failed. He moved forward.

“Jasper?” He called quietly. Jasper’s expression immediately closed off at the sound of his voice, looking away. Harper gave him a sympathetic smile. “Jasper, Raven wants to see you in engineering, about the gun powder?” He wondered for a moment if his friend was even listening, but Jasper got up all the same, looking down at Harper.

“Thanks,” he told her. “I’ll talk to you later.” She nodded, and Jasper headed in Monty’s direction, purposely hitting their shoulders on the way past. Monty tried to walk beside his friend, but Jasper kept walking faster every time.

“Ja-Jasper,” he forced out. Jasper stopped, turning and glaring, and Monty wished he hadn’t said a thing. “Please talk to me, Jas,” he begged. “I understand that you’re upset – I didn’t mean to-“

“You didn’t _mean_ to kill Maya?” he hissed, his eyes alight. “You didn’t _mean_ to murder my girlfriend? Well _thanks_ – that makes it all better.” Monty swallowed, his friend’s harsh words lingering on his skin as Jasper turned and stalked off.

-

The days went by in similar fashion. Some days Monty would try to talk to him – reason with him, even – but they couldn’t escape the inevitable. It always came back to Maya.

Monty had tried not to be jealous, back in the Mountain. His crush on Jasper was never fully formed, nor completely sound; and he’d expressed this to him once in the Sky Box. His friend had laughed, hugged him and said that it was okay – who wouldn’t fall for him? It hadn’t affected their relationship at all; nothing even changed. So when Jasper met Maya, Monty just took it as another sign of Jasper not caring; of him not feeling the same way. And Maya was nice, too – she was polite and kind and helped save their people, even though she didn’t have to.

If it was up to Monty, she would have lived. She would be on the ground without the hazmat suit – all it would have taken was the bone marrow that had already been drilled. But Monty assumed that it had already been given to someone like Cage, who was now dead, and it wouldn’t be possible without hurting more of their people. Even so, they would have figured something out.

For Monty, it only stung a little, not having Jasper feel the same way about him as he did – but it fucking _killed_ to think that he was hated by him. Jasper, who meant everything to him; who was there since he was born, and in every one of his memories, hated him. It felt worse than when he was speared and dying; because that wasn’t Jasper choosing to leave him – this _was_.

But he plodded on, anyway. Monty would try and say something to him, and some days turned out to be better than others. Sometimes Jasper would nod and walk away; other times he would mumble something too quiet to hear – and once he even said ‘thanks’ before leaving. Monty got his food for him so he didn’t have to wait in line, and only the first three times did Jasper throw it out and get his own; after that he nodded and accepted it.

It was progress, even if it wasn’t much. And while Monty tried not to let it happen, his crush stayed strong in his chest, sometimes growing larger when he spotted his friend across the camp actually smiling, or heard a tone in his voice that sounded like he was slowly starting to be happy again.

-

After two months, Monty was, although happy for the progress, utterly fed up. He just wanted his best friend back – was that too much to ask?

And part of him wanted Jasper to look at him and say that he had missed him, and loved him – but he would settle for Jasper looking at him without a glare, and smiling in his presence once in a while. He knew that other people were telling Jasper to forgive Monty – because Jasper was talking to everyone apart from Bellamy and Clarke (the latter of the two was still AWOL) but was civil, at least. So much so that Jasper had even seen Bellamy and him hug – which might have been an apology, he didn’t know.

So, two months after arriving at Camp Jaha, Monty was in engineering by himself. Wick was out in the Ark, trying to repair the station, and Raven was building something that would surely be useful at some point outside. But Jasper walked in all the same.

It was obvious that he hadn’t realised Monty would be in there; shocked by his presence, and the two just stared at each other from opposite sides of the table, for a while. Jasper’s look was wary; careful, as if he wasn’t sure what he was looking at, and Monty’s was timid and shy, in case looking too pleased to see him would destroy all of their progress.

Jasper cleared his throat first.

“Do you remember that time, when we were kids,” he started quietly, leaning on the table in front of him. “When your parents left the key to the agriculture room with all of the manufactured crops in your compartment?” Monty nodded slowly. “And we went in there and changed all the labels over, which caused a mass hysteria in the section to break out?” Jasper cracked a smile, and Monty followed suit, revelling in the memory of the two of them laughing as the Green parents ran past them in the hall, shouting to each other that the wrong products had gone into the Exchange, and their jobs were hanging in the balance (it sounded funnier when they were eight).

“I remember,” Monty replied with a smile. Jasper nodded.

“Good,” he said. That was it, it seemed, and Jasper looked away, rifling through the drawers to find what he came in for. Monty wondered if this was the pace their reconciliation would be going at – one funny story every once in a while, and that was it. He didn’t know if he could take that. So, in a spur of the moment idea (Monty was never particularly a _spur of the moment_ type of person), he stood up, making his way to where Jasper was.

When Jasper straightened and turned around, Monty was right in front of him, standing there silently. His friend jumped in surprise before swallowing and looking away. Monty studied him for a moment – not having been this close to him in two months – his hair had grown out a bit, hanging a little limp, and his eyes were devoid of the joy and gleam they used to hold. He was still tall and lanky; with fidgeting hands and holes in the cuffs of his t-shirt to stick his thumbs through when he was bored. Everything about Jasper was the same, yet so entirely different. It was probably because Monty was studying him, and realising all of the little things about him that he loved and missed, that he stood on his tiptoes, pressing a chaste kiss to his best friend’s lips.

Jasper stood there, blankly. He didn’t move away, but he didn’t push forward either. When Monty landed on his heels again, he looked away, not able to get the feel of Jasper from his skin.

“Sorry,” he choked out, stepping away. Jasper shook his head, the first movement he’d made.

“It’s alright,” he replied. A tiny smile broke out – just the hint of his lips raising in one corner; but it was something. “Always knew you had a crush on me.” Monty couldn’t bit his smile back, exhaling his laugh through his nose.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair, and both boys tried to look anywhere but each other. Monty swallowed, deciding to bite the bullet.

“I am sorry,” he told him. “About what happened in the Mountain.” Jasper stared at the ground, nodding again. “I never wanted to do it.” Monty clawed his teeth along his lower lip, not knowing what else to say – _was_ there any more to talk about? Hadn’t he said all these things before?

“I know,” Jasper sighed, looking up again. He met the shorter boy’s eyes as he spoke the next words. “You saved us, though. You saved me.” Monty smiled a half smile and the two boys nodded once more before looking away. Jasper held some screws up in his hand. “I better get these back to Raven.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jasper turned to leave, but seemed to think better of it, looking back to Monty. He surged forward in a quick embrace; squeezing Monty so tightly he thought he might burst. Monty gripped him back, even if it was over in a matter of seconds. Jasper didn’t look at him again before leaving, but Monty smiled to himself.

At last.

Progress.


End file.
